


Firelight

by Marimay



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Camping, M/M, PWP, Rough Sex, Stitches, stab wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 03:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12123549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marimay/pseuds/Marimay
Summary: Arthur's self control finally falters after a job gone wrong. Or the story where Arthur and Eames give each other stitches and have a rough sex.





	Firelight

**Author's Note:**

> I went to write an AU, I got this pwp I don't even know what happened.

Eames looked uncharacteristically soft in the dancing light from the fire. Arthur could only see his profile, but it was enough to tell that his normal flare of intensity was dampened. Right now he just looked thoughtful, and almost pensive as he looked into the flames. All of his hard edges were blurred into the blackness of the surrounding woods.

It was unnerving.

They had been through hell earlier in the day. The job went south, and they found themselves waking up, unarmed, to a group of thugs with knives. It was an easy take down, but not without a few minor inconveniences. Eames was stabbed in his thigh as Arthur snapped his attackers neck. For his part Arthur walked away with one long cut across his forearm. He supposed knife wounds were better than bullet holes in the grand scheme of things.

Once everyone was disposed of Eames had shoved him into some shitty black getaway car that was parked three blocks away. It got them just far enough away to be safe. That’s how they ended up in the middle of the woods sitting on logs around a fire like a bunch of boy scouts. It wasn’t an ideal situation, but here they were. 

“Are you going to be okay sleeping on the ground Darling?”

“I’m not nearly as prissy as you’d like to think I am Eames.” Arthur scowled back at him.

The pensive look was gone, taken over by a wide smile that made the corners of his eyes crinkle. Arthur got a lot of crap for not smiling often, his dimples were always a dead giveaway for what was real and what wasn’t, but Eames didn’t give out many genuine smiles either. Then there were times like this where Eames was so genuinely himself that Arthur couldn’t help but wonder exactly what it would feel like to be pressed against him. Eames was objectively attractive, even now, half covered in his own blood. He had a solid, thick body with hints of tattoos, an accent, and was wickedly smart when needed.

Eames had never tried anything. Even through all the not so subtle kindergarten level flirting Eames had managed to keep it to looks and fleeting touches that left Arthur thinking about what could happen next. There had been openings where he could have made a move; moments where the adrenaline was still pumping and their bodies were too close to ignore the attraction. Still, he kept his distance. Eames wasn’t safe, he gambled too much, with his money and his life. Letting him in and losing him would be disastrous.

“How’s your arm?”

“Stopped bleeding for the most part.” Arthur looked down to where the sleeve of his too expensive, and perfectly tailored shirt was ripped off and tied around his forearm. “Do you think you could sew it up?”

“You want me to give you stitches?”

Arthur removed the torn sleeve and looked over the wound, “it needs it. How is your leg?”

“It hurts.”

“So do you have a needle and thread in one of those bags you had in the trunk?”

“I do, yeah.”

He didn’t bother to move. Even hurt he knew Eames would want to do this on his own; Eames was a lone wolf and Arthur would never try to change that. So, he watched the other man limp over to the car and pop the trunk. There was a distinct groan as Eames bent to rifle through a bag. Arthur’s brain and cock jumped at the noise, he had no idea why his latent lust was picking this moment to bubble up. He had managed to keep it in check for so long.

“It’s going to scar badly if I do this.” Eames turned to face him.

“It will if you don’t.” Arthur shrugged a little. “I’d rather it heals quicker. I don’t care how it looks.”

“Okay. Suit yourself.”

“Are you going to take care of your thigh?”

“After I take care of you.”

It was a simple statement but it made Arthur’s pulse quicken a little bit, normally he took care of Eames, “Okay.”

Then they were silent by the fire as Eames carefully threaded a needle while Arthur did his best to clean his cut with a dirty looking cloth and a bottle of rubbing alcohol. The cut was neat and deep, and if Eames had a steady hand it would heal just fine no matter what he said. Of course taking normal sewing thread out of his arm in a few weeks would not be a fun task.

“It’s all medical grade.” Eames said as if he was answering his thoughts. “I try to be ready for all job hazards. This isn’t the first time I stitched someone up.”

“Oh.” Jealously bubbled up in him, and he shook his head trying to get the ridiculous feeling out.

“I don’t have anything to numb your arm.” Eames grabbed at his wrist and looked at him seriously.

“I didn’t expect you to.”

“Not even whiskey.”

Arthur pulled his arm back, “I’m not getting drunk around you Eames.”

“Scared of losing those inhibitions Darling?”

He looked at the fire, sighed, and presented his arm again, “just sew this up for me Eames.” 

Arthur felt Eames ghost his fingers over his arm before he felt the needle prick his skin, and the thread tug through it. He grunted, winced, and looked at Eames. The dark, though still blue eyes were locked on his face judging his reaction, and it was all he could do not to close the space between them and kiss Eames’ lips that were parted like they were going to ask a question.

The moment was over as quick as it started, Eames was clearly wanting to just get this over with. There was a quick pinch from the needle, and then a pull of thread; a strange pressure that wasn’t quite as painful as when the needle pierced his skin. He focused on Eames’ face, concentrated on his task, but still softened in the firelight.  
“Done.”

“Let’s look at yours.” Arthur gestured to Eames’ thigh. “Take your pants off.”

“Arthur.” Eames cautioned.

“Fine.” Arthur just leaned forward and put two fingers in the hole the knife had made and ripped Eames’ pants open himself. “There.”

“Arthur.” Eames repeated, and when Arthur looked up he didn’t see the amused face he was expecting. Eames looked serious, and thoughtful. “This wasn’t how I was expecting this to go.”

“What the first time I ripped your clothes off?” He tried to finish the joke, to get back to something normal.

“Right, the first time.” Eames echoed a little bit of amusement twinkling in his eyes.

Arthur chose that moment to go back to ignoring the attraction rather than play into it, “it’s clean. At least they had sharp straight knives. Stupid on their part, but good for us. Let me get this closed up for you.”

“Giving each other stitches is hardly a proper first date Arthur.”

“This isn’t a date Eames.” Arthur chuckled a little bit.

“It looks like one with the way the fire is lighting your face Darling.”

“It’s not.” Arthur pinched the hole in Eames’ leg closed trying to see if it was done bleeding. The action got a howl out of Eames, but it did stop the conversation. “This should be quick.”

It was. Eames also took the pain much better than he had. His teeth bit down into his plush lower lip and his brows furrowed, eyes locked onto his leg and Arthur’s nimble fingers. Arthur could only look up and meet his eyes once. His adrenaline was still coursing from the pain; it was the only explanation for his thoughts. They were quiet when he finished and he kept his head down when he realized he was kneeling between Eames’ open legs.

“We should really try to not come close to death one of these times Eames.”

“Where’s the fun in that Arthur?” Eames shot him a lazy half grin. 

That was it. Arthur moved up in one motion, ignoring the pain in his arm as he pressed his lips against Eames’. Their noses collided, followed by their teeth. It wasn’t long till Eames caught on, and tilted his head to the side slightly. Arthur bit his bottom lip lightly before licking over it, and slipping his tongue into Eames’ mouth. He got a low groan in response, and Eames spread his legs making more room for Arthur to press up between them.

“Fuck Arthur,” Eames moved slightly and panted against his neck before kissing it. “Why did you wait so long to do that?”

“Self-control.” Arthur answered simply, and bent his head to the side giving Eames access and permission. His arm throbbed, but he pressed his body forward anyway before pulling Eames back up into a proper kiss.

They slid backwards off of the log, and onto the ground easily. Arthur shifted to straddle Eames ignoring his wound, and ground his hips down letting out a moan. He could keep this going, and make both of them forget about their pain for the time being. His hips kept working as he removed Eames’ shirt, popping a few buttons as he went. He bent to kiss the exposed skin, and took a risk letting his tongue slide over the other man’s nipple. When he got a reaction he bit down slightly getting a louder moan. Arthur tucked the information away for future use as he gave the other the same treatment before heading further south. He wasn’t about to let this moment pass without having Eames’ cock in his mouth. 

Part of him was tempted to completely destroy the other man’s pants, but he made no show of getting them undone and pulling them just past Eames’ ass freeing his hard cock. A line of precum shone in the firelight, and Arthur licked it up before letting his lips slide around the head of Eames’ thick cock. He tasted slightly salty, and smelled like adrenaline and his own gun powder.

A hand came to rest on the back of his head pushing down sharply, asking for more. Arthur obliged letting Eames’ cock slide down his throat as far as it could go. He was completely okay with letting Eames’ hand in his hair dictate the pace. It was rough and needy making him gag more than a few times, but he was more than happy to gaze up through watering eyes to see Eames’ squeezed shut in pleasure.

When he had enough Arthur backed off with a gasp catching his breath. He used the back of his hand to wipe the spit off of his lips before moving back up to kiss Eames. It was all tongues, sloppy and full of want and urgency. Not breaking the kiss Arthur undid his dress pants, and then stood quickly to take them off. Eames took that moment to sit up resting his weight on his arms, closely watching the body in front of him be exposed.   
Arthur pushed at his chest, and Eames answered by leaning down and biting at his hip. He shook his head and spit in his hand before moving it to his hole in an attempt to make it easier. It was crude, but worth it for the way Eames was looking at him; sliding his hand loosely on his own cock. That moment was all want and Arthur dropped down to his knees. 

His mouth was open against Eames’ as he sunk down on the other man’s cock. Eames was whispering soft encouragements as he started to move. Arthur brought his arms up to rest loosely around Eames’ neck, and the other man grabbed onto his biceps. They moved together raw and needy, both close to release. Eames came first his mouth biting into the soft skin where Arthurs neck met his shoulders. Arthur came with a needy moan the second Eames’ hand closed around his cock shooting over the other man’s chest.

They didn’t move, still breathing heavy and kissing each other lightly till the pain of the position and their previous injuries crept back into their senses. Arthur’s arm started to burn, and the debris of the forest floor dug into his knees. He couldn’t imagine that Eames’ thigh, that he was still settled on, or his ass that was settled on the same combination of dead leaves and sticks as his knees were could feel any better.

“Fuck Arthur.” Eames’ eyes were glassy as Arthur moved off of him. He used his good arm to reach for his pants.

“Sorry. That was unprofessional.”

“Was that pent up frustration, or did I tap into some kind of medial kink?” Eames was still breathing hard as he gingerly stood, and pulled his pants back up over his ass. Arthur watched closely, his eyes taking in the body that he might not get to see again. His cum on Eames’ chest reflected the firelight; he liked knowing he marked the other man even if it was only temporary.

“Frustration.” There was no use lying, plus he wasn’t exactly a fan of amateur stitches in the middle of a forest.

They were still standing close to each other, “Darling feel free to take out any frustrations on me, but I think once my leg is healed up I owe you a proper fuck.”

“I’ll remember that Eames.” Arthur waved his hand and went to turn away trying not to think about Eames’ face as he came inside of him.

Eames grabbed his good arm and stopped him from turning, “Arthur.”

“Yes?”

Eames closed the space and kissed him softly first on his forehead, then the tip of his nose. He moved to where each dimple would be if he was smiling and then his lips. The soft kiss turned into a tongue brushing over his lips asking for entrance not just taking like before, and Arthur gave in. There wasn’t any extreme want this time and Arthur let his body melt into Eames a little.

“I have cloths we can change into.” Eames said softly. “Then we can sleep, and tomorrow we can figure out the rest.”

Arthur sincerely hoped that whatever the rest was, that it included more of what they just did.


End file.
